In many applications, processing units, for example the central processing units (CPUs) of microcontrollers, use delay lines.
Many circuits use delay lines. It may, for example, be a question of a circuit for generating random numbers based on the use of delay lines looped back on one another.
There is a need to improve delay lines, for example for random-number generators, circuits delivering physically unclonable functions, and more generally in other applications where similar problems arise.